In My Arms
by Nicejob-Sexy
Summary: Post IWTB - Scully and Mulder get their son back and now they need to save the world. Will they be able to save the humanity and become a happy family?


_**note: This is my first fanfiction that I publish. I do not own The X Files. This is only for entertainment of the fans of the show! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In My Arms<strong>_

_Clouds will raise up _  
><em>Storms will race in <em>  
><em>But you will be safe in my arms <em>  
><em>Rains will pour down <em>  
><em>Waves will crash all around <em>  
><em>But you will be safe in my arms <em>

Plumb - In My Arms  
><em><br>_

Chapter 1:

It was supposed to be an ordinary day in a not so ordinary family. The woman woke up at 5:00 a.m. and dressed herself to work. Wearing a beige skirt with a white dress shirt and high hills, her auburn hair was tide up in a pony tail. She went downstairs for breakfast, and while putting the table, she drank a cup of coffee and ate a toast. When she was done, she wrote a note and put it on the table, putted her coat and grabbed her briefcase and went to work.

She worked as a pediatrician at the Catholic Hospital of Virginia. When she entered in her office, her took of her coat and putted her white jacket and sat at her chair, initiating her computer while she looked at the photo frame beside the monitor. Looking at the picture, her eyes become wet, but the tears didn't roll of. It was the photo of her son. Her son that she had to give up almost 10 years ago, because he was in danger, and needed to be protected. How she missed her little boy, her little William. She saw his face in almost every little boy that she cared for. She wondered how he must be looking like today… Was he tall, blue eyes, dark hair, or auburn like hers?

Suddenly, her page biped. She rose from the chair and went to the ER the fast as she can. When she arrived to the emergency room, it was like a flashback in front of her. The room was full of FBI agents, wearing their dark blue jackets and, for sure, their guns. They were talking on the phone, arguing with doctors, checking the security of the building, and… around a bed. The room was a mess!

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked directing herself to the bed where a male doctor was.

"Doctor Scully, Thank God you're here! This place is a mess!"

"Doctor Maddison, I would like an explanation of what's going on here. Now"

"Boy, 11 years old, checked in with hypothermia. His vital sign are weak and his right arm is broken. We already paged Doctor O'Connor to fix it, but she is at a surgery and said that when she is done, she will come ASAP."

Scully started to check the boy's heart and his temperature. "He's still very cold, let's keep rising his temperature" She said to Maddison. Then, she turned to one of the FBI's agents "Alright, who's in charge in here? I wanna have a talk with him"

One of the FBI agents left and went outside the hospital. Mean while, Scully turned to the boy. Now, seeing his face, he sound extremely familiar to her, that face… Just like… William. No, not possible, she thought.

Suddenly the machines that were connected to the boy's body began to whistle. His heart was stopping. Scully acted quickly, the agents walked away from the bed and she began the resuscitation procedures. He kept the same, no heartbeat. She applied adrenaline, plus a shock. "C'mon, don't let me down!" She cursed. Another shock. And then a heartbeat. Scully let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"He's stabilizing," said Maddison checking his signs.

"Let's finish raise his temperature, fix his arm and move him to the ICU." She said.

"Doctor Scully?" A familiar voice called her. She turned to see who was calling her.

A dark tall men, with green eyes, was standing in front of her. And Scully immediately recognized him. "Agent Doggett?" She said in a surprise tone. "You are the one in charge?"

"Is nice to see you too Dana" John said joking. "And, well, is Assistant Director Doggett now" He said with a smile. "How are you Doc?"

"A.D. Doggett… That's nice! I'm good, but right now I just wanna know what's going on here! Who is this boy, and why is the FBI involved?"

Doggett looked at the others doctors that were behind Scully waiting for his answer. "Is there any place that we can talk privately?"

"Of course, I understand" She looked at the boy once more. "Follow me, please"

When they arrived at her office, she closed the door behind them and sat in one of the two chairs in front of her table. "Please John, sit." He sat in the other chair beside her, but didn't seem comfortable. "So, what's so important with that boy that you need to tell me privately?"

John took a deep breath and finally said "We've been monitoring him for almost 5 years, but in the last week we lost his track. We couldn't find him anywhere, and suddenly we got a lead that he might be in Nome, Alaska. And is there where we found him, already out and naked on the snow"

Hearing that, Scully become apprehensive. She didn't know why, but that boy made her think about William. 'Maybe because they have the same age or maybe because today is William's birthday' she thought.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Scully asked, but Doggett wasn't look at her. He was staring at his hands. "John, who is he?" She repeated more angrily.

"You must understand…" He finally said, looking at her this time "That whatever I say, you can't tell anyone, maybe Mulder, but you need to treat him like he was a normal patient" Scully was becoming nervous about what he was saying. 'Does this mean that…' He thought was interrupted when Doggett spoke again. "The boy… is your son William"

* * *

><p><em>Please review ;)<em>


End file.
